


Some Luck

by Glitterghost



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, I cant think of all the tags to tag just read it, M/M, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, St. Patrick's Day, St. Patricks Day Fluff, pynch - Freeform, this is a mess part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterghost/pseuds/Glitterghost
Summary: It's been weeks since Adam slipped a Valentine's Day card into Ronan's bag. Adam finally receives a text from Ronan inviting him to Henrietta's annual St. Patrick's Day parade.This is a follow up to a previous fic"A Little Assistance"





	

Adam stared at the screen of his cellphone. An older model with a chipped base and a small crack in the upper corner.

He’d been trying to save up to buy a newer model but this one worked and it did its job. He didn’t think he really needed anything flashier, regardless of what a group of girls in high ponytails, sweatpants rolled close to their hipbones had to say about it the one time he’d accidentally left the phone on the counter.  
Blinking a few more times, Adam read the screen again and again to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

 _“Think we could meet up Friday?”_ the text read from an unknown number. Adam didn’t give out his number much, so the person on the other end he thought most likely had to be Ronan.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Adam’s mouth. He didn’t really have many friends and the invitations for outings were pretty rare, and that was being generous .So having Ronan, of his own accord, invite him of all people out, was more than a little overwhelming. In a good way.

Adam’s fingers hovered over the keyboard of his phone before he typed a reply. _“God, I thought you’d never fucking ask. What took you s-“_ Adam hesitated, staring at his answer before shaking his head and holding down the back button, erasing the message."Be cool Adam,” he tells himself. “-don’t seem so eager.”

Adam sighed, leaning over the counter, covering his face with both hands, head falling to the cool surface. Who was he kidding? He was beyond eager. He’d been waiting weeks for Ronan to suggest something. Anything.

It was only a few days after Valentine’s Day when Ronan strolled back into the store around 10 pm, walking over to Adam, tossing the Valentine he had given him onto the counter.

> _“ Really Parrish? First off, you should know that I don’t lie. Secondly, I did totally, completely and wholeheartedly judged you for that. Really? You didn’t seem the over nauseatingly sappy type. ”_
> 
> _“How do ya reckon that?” Adam asked him, raising a brow. “What makes you come to that conclusion?"_
> 
> _"Well,-” Ronan began, “You’ve got that whole southern, I like to work on trucks and be covered in grease, vibe going on. With that plaid shirt and sloppy hair all over the place.” Ronan explains gesturing to all of him. Adam could feel the flushing of his cheeks at Ronan’s observation of him. Feeling like he was under a magnifying glass, but undeniably enjoying his attention._
> 
> _And it wasn’t that Ronan was wrong exactly, Adam thought. Because yeah, he did enjoy those things. It felt nice to be able to locate a problem within something and be able to fix it with his own bare hands. He had enough problems in his personal life that he couldn’t control, that it was nice to be able to control something, even if were something as small as a busted carburetor or leaking radiator. It felt good. Like accomplishment. Being able to help pieces become a better and more improved part of the bigger overall picture of something._
> 
> _Usually, it was the small unseen parts of something that kept things going. Adam felt, in ways, that he understood and related on a more fundamental level of what it was like to be one of those small, unseen parts. Small, overlooked, seemingly useless. Someone others took for granted._
> 
> _Ronan had stayed until the store closed at 1am that night, helping Adam lock up before walking him out._
> 
> _“Where’s your car anyway?” Ronan had asked him, looking around the dimly lit parking light. The one lamp posts hazy glow cast its light on Adam’s beat up bike. He didn’t understand why he bothered locking it up. Its peeling paint and slightly bent frame left a lot to be desired and he couldn’t imagine someone thinking “Oh what luck! The bike of my dreams!” but it was HIS. His very own. One of the few things in a world where he had so little to his name._
> 
> _Hitching his thumb behind him, Ronan looked over Adam’s shoulder to where he was pointing. Ronan’s gaze slid from the bike, back to Adam._
> 
> _“You’re joking right? Are you just using that while you’re repairing your car?” Ronan asked curiously, eyeing Adam skeptically._
> 
> _“Nah, that’s my main mode of transportation. It’s only difficult in the winter. If the snow isn’t cleared before my shifts. I have to give myself enough time to get here."_
> 
> _"You telling me you actually bike. In winter… On THAT?” Ronan’s voice bleeds with shock, or maybe it’s amazement with a hint of respect. Adam shrugged. He wasn’t sure what else he should do, or say or what else Ronan wanted from him about it. He never thought about it really. It got him from point A to point B and he was thankful for that, if nothing else._
> 
> _“Yeah. She hasn’t let me down yet.” Ronan scoffs at the comment, keeping his words to himself. A beat of silence skipped between them before Ronan speaks again. Reaching behind his neck, rubbing the skin raw._
> 
> _Adam watched him, sure the area would bloom a nice shade of pink later from the way Ronan’s hand shifted roughly across it. The motion from irritation or shyness, Adam wasn’t sure but Ronan didn’t seem the shy type and his history with being a source of irritation wasn’t uncommon._
> 
> _When Ronan speaks again, his words are careful. Gentle even. "Do you need a ride? I can throw that monstrosity into the trunk. Save you some time.“ Adam’s mouth opened and closed. An image of a fish gasping for water flashed in Adam’s mind. He hoped Ronan didn’t picture the same image. Closing his mouth, Adam searched for the words lingering on his tongue but were stuck in the desert of his throat. Ronan had just stood there, expectantly waiting on an answer._
> 
> _Maybe he took too long, or maybe his expression gave off a wave of negativity, or disinterest. Something akin to a dark cloud over lapped one of the few nights of happiness Adam had that month. Because a few seconds later, Ronan was spinning on his heel, a "forget I asked” sneaking out of his thin lips. He’d felt the words disappearing into the fog curling around the trees and into the inky sky. Adam wasn’t good with anyone offering their help, no matter how they asked. It always felt like charity. Too much obligation on the other end. Too much pity. But sometimes it hurt him more he knew, when he declined the genuine offers. Finding his voice, and pushing down his pride, Adam shouted to Ronan, who was only a few steps away from his car. Light shining off the sleek BMW._
> 
> _“HEY! RONAN?” Adam waited for the boy to turn around. Ronan didn’t. But he did stop. Waiting for Adam to continue. "If you’re sure it’s not too much trouble, I, uh, wouldn’t mind a ride. You know if it’s not out of the way or nothin’.“ Adam’s drawl escaped out through his self conscious words._
> 
> _Ronan turned back around then, walking towards Adam’s bike._
> 
> _"Shit Parrish, it’s not a problem. But find your words faster next time. I could have been half way home before you came to your senses. What’s the code to unlock this piece of s-” Ronan rambled on as he fiddled with the lock before noticing Adam’s non too pleased look. "-to this trusty two wheeled stallion..“ He finished, patting the seat._

After that night , Ronan stopped by the next few nights after. Always closer to closing each time. Always offering Adam a ride home. 

But then, Ronan had stopped showing up. No word or call or text. Adam wasn’t sure what he’d done. He just figured Ronan had found something better to entertain himself, like most people in his life often did. 

Lifting his head, Adam gripped the phone tighter. Maybe he was mistaken. Maybe Ronan hadn’t moved on just yet. Adam held on to that hope as he typed, _"Sure. Where and when?”_ A quick and simple reply seemed best.

Setting his phone under the counter, he left his station as a handful of customers walked in.

After the store died down, Adam walked to the front of the checkout, checking his phone again. A tiny little envelope flashed on the main screen, begging for attention.

A small ping of excitement tugged at his heart. _“Around 2. Main Street. St. Patrick’s Day Parade.”_ the text read. A quizzical look passed over Adam’s face. Ronan’s messages were short but to the point. But it was the idea of Ronan wanting to attend such a public event was what took Adam off guard the most. Sure, he knew as much about Ronan as Ronan did about Adam, which wasn’t an awful lot. But anyone meeting Ronan for the first time could tell within the first 10 minutes of talking to him that he seemed pretty anti public anything.

Typing out a quick _“Okay. See you then.”_ Adam tossed his phone back under the counter to clean up the store, lock up and head home.

*********************

Friday arrived quicker than expected, Adam thought as he walked his bike through a large portion of the crowd, in their green wigs and intricate costumes, face paint of all designs and all sorts of accessories before he found a good, semi hidden place to lock up his bike and meander through the sea of green.

He had texted Ronan that he was there, waiting next to a bakery on the corner of the street. But what with everyone basically clad in the same clothes, it was difficult to really pin point anyone out. 

When Adam felt a tap on his shoulder from behind, he spun around and came face to face with a smirking Ronan. A 4 leaf clover painted on the highest and sharpest angle of his cheekbone. Adam wondered how difficult it would be, or if it was too late, to enroll in a university to major in face painting. Facial design? He wasn’t sure what they’d call it but he wanted to graduate with honors in it. He had never wanted or even thought about it before. But at this moment, he wanted to lay his life down to such a profession.

Ronan’s eyes flickered down to Adam's shirt.

"An bhfuil tú Gaeilge?" Ronan smiled then, it lit up his whole face when it made an appearance, softening all those razor sharp edges that made him seem dangerous, untouchable. 

Adam furrowed his brow, Ronan’s voice breaking him from the fog of his mind. Not understanding the foreign words Ronan spoke.

"Huh?" He looked down to the generic St. Patrick's Day shirt he snagged from work the night before. A green jersey style shirt with white stripes on the shoulders and the cliche " Kiss Me I'm Irish" spelled in faintly printed text across his chest. 

Laughing, Ronan threw an arm around Adams shoulder and pulled him deeper into the mass of people. "Nothing man. Nice shirt though." Ronan told him as he poked the shamrock image on Adam's sternum. 

Adam couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, thanks. I know it's pretty cliche and half the people here are wearin' somethin' just like it but.." Adam's shoulders lifted before falling slowly again. "- needed to blend in. Oh -"

Adam stopped walking. " -but I'm not Irish though. At least. I don't think I am. Or well I dunno what I am but-" Adam realized he was rambling and pleaded with his inner self to just shut up.

Ronan just watched him, clearly amused. 

" I figured that much." Ronan told him before he slipped back into the foreign language again. "B'fhéidir beidh mé ar aon nós." Ronan said as he read the text on Adam's shirt for the second time and shoved him lightly in the chest. "Come on, parade's about to start."

Ronan's fingers gently circled Adam's wrist as he pulled him along. 

**************************

Midway through the parade, during a break between songs, Adam couldn't help but give into the nagging question that hung in his mind the past week since he’d gotten Ronan’s text. 

"Honestly I'm surprised to see you at one of these things." Adam admits cautiously. " You don't seem the type to really enjoy this kind of setting?" He asks Ronan, hoping more for an explanation or clarification. 

Ronan pretends to think for a second and Adam can tell the gesture is clearly for show, a way for him to collect his answer and to arrange his reply just how he wants.

"Yeah, put it this way Parrish. This kind of "thing" isn't really my kind of thing the same way cheesy cards aren't yours. And by that I mean, I was roped into coming along. I, for one, am Irish. And proud of that. But my younger brother Matthew had volunteered with our older brother Declan-"

Adam notices a slight tension in Ronan's voice and jaw when he speaks the second brothers name. 

"- and being the jackass that he is, didn't realize he'd double booked a meeting the same day as this event. So fill in brother to the rescue. We only had to help set up some of the cars and make sure things were decorated accordingly. I like to think of it as honoring my heritage You know, outside of drinking myself into a wild state of violent aggression.” 

"Oh you mean that’s not a daily occurrence for you?” Adam bites back, playing along. “Well I probably would have done nothin' today if you hadn't asked to meet up. Another day getting filthy under the hood of some cars or somethin'." 

"So instead of working laboriously, getting covered in grime from under the hood of a car, you actually chose me.” Ronan pauses, laying a hand over his heart mockingly. You really know how to lay the flattery down thick Parrish." Ronan teased.

"Trust me, it was a hard decision, I almost declined your offer honestly. I mean, work or..” Adam’s hand gestures up and down at Ronan. A questionable look on his face. 

"Oh fuck off." Is the only answer from Ronan. 

The music starts to build back up, as the parade continues. Turning their attention back to the street, a small mass of weight slams into Adam's legs.

Adam grunts as the weight hits him. It takes him a moment before realizing the weight was still attached to his legs. Legs, which were trapped in place by a cage of small arms. 

"BRAT!" Ronan’s stern voice descends between them. "You don't just run up to people and do things like that. What have I told you about strangers?!" He asks the small little girl, green beanie a top her head as he pulls her grip free of Adam. 

The girl just shakes her head vigorously in disagreement. A finger in her mouth, the girl looks up to Ronan. "But he's not." She pouts, yanking herself from Ronan’s grip and hugs Adam's side tighter than before. She looks up to Adam's face, smiling brightly up at him. 

"Hiiii!! I missed you." The strange girl snuggles closer into his hip and Adam can't help but feel the warmth creep into his chest. She was a sweet, if odd little thing. 

"Well aren't you just the cutest?" Adam tells her, pulling back from her just enough to look down at her a little more clearly. "I'd say the same but I'm pretty sure we've never met before." Adam says, watching her smile transform into a frown. 

Obviously hurt, she turns away from him, retreating back in Ronan’s direction. Its then Adam notices the girl is wearing a small little satchel on her back and the head of a fluorescent pink stuffed bird is sticking out of it.

"Ohhhh, wait. I remember hearing about you." Adam's voice is light. Ronan stares at Adam curiously, before he sees Adam gesture to the bird in her bag. He'd forgotten he never filled Adam in on how Opal had liked the gifts he helped choose. 

Crouching low, Adam bent down on one knee, extending his hand. "I'm Adam. What's your name?" he offers, waiting for her to make the next move.

The girl looks up to Ronan first. His reassuring nod let's her know it's okay. She reaches for Adam's hand. "Urch-" Ronan intercepts quickly. Hands on either side of her shoulders. 

"This is Opal." Ronan tells Adam. Opal turns to Ronan and sticks out her tongue at him to which Ronan returns the gesture in kind. 

"Opal is it? That's a mighty pretty name." Adam tells her, watching her blush as they shake hands. Tilting his head, Adam asks " Did you have a nice Valentine's Day, Opal? I heard it was your very first one. And I even got to help Ronan here pick out your gifts!" 

Opal’s face beams with happiness as she looks from Adam and back to Ronan. 

"Kerah?" Opal nearly squaks at him, a question and maybe something more in her eyes. 

"It's true. He certainly helped me make your day extra special." Ronan tells her and the softness spreads across the planes of his face, lines smoothing out, making his expression even more attractive. Which Adam found astonishing.

"OPAL!!!" A concerned voice booms over the crowd, calling for the young girl.

Adam turns to the sound, to find a lean male, blonde hair, small smudge of green glitter across his cheekbone. Holding a skateboard under one arm, clutching his side with the other, catching his breath. 

"Opal! Why are you so fast? Jesus-" the boy breathes deep, trying to refill his lungs. "-Ronan, what do you feed her? She's like a little mini lightening bolt, shooting here and there." 

The boy for the first time seems to notice Adam. He gives a small smile and wave of acknowledgment. 

"Hello, I'm Noah. Nice to meet you!!" 

Noah's smile seems older, like he's seen too many things or experienced some darker things in his life that Adam isn't sure he should ever ask about. 

Hand in one pocket, Adam returns the wave, smiling at the boy dressed as some glittery leprechaun monster. 

"Adam. Nice to meet you too." He nods.

Before anyone else has a chance to speak again, Opal sprints off into the mass of people, her laughter trailing after her. 

"BRAT!! Be careful!!! And LISTEN TO NOAH OR YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT WHEN WE GET HOME!" 

Adam isn't sure but it sounds like an empty threat on Ronan’s end. Rolling his eyes, he looks to Noah, eyebrows raised. 

Sighing, Noah takes the hint. "I'm going, I'm going. But I'll tell you this much, next time I babysit sit for you, I want double the pay!" With that, Noah jumps on his skateboard, kicking himself forward to gain momentum.

"OPPAAAALLLL!!" Noah yells after her. His voice and form fading into the crowd.

  


"Well he seemed nice. How'd you two meet?" Adam asks but Ronan seems almost uninterested, "oh you know, mutual friends and what all."

A curious Adam can't help but dig a little more into the personal friendships of a one Ronan Lynch. 

"Are any of your other friends here also? Maybe I could meet them?" 

A hopeful sound fills his voice and almost breaks Ronan in two. The sound seemed lonely, seeking a place to belong. 

Walking backwards away from Adam, Ronan can't help but tease 

"Wow Parrish, WOW. Only a few hours in and you're already looking to ditch me for someone else." A shadow crosses Adam's face almost too quickly for Ronan to notice, but he does and immediately regrets his words. 

Before he can apologize, which usually Ronan never would, Adam stumbles forward. Trying to steady himself, Adam falters. Adams limbs collide awkwardly with Ronan, who catches him, his hands sturdy on Adam's hips. 

"I didn't mean it like that." Adam's almost panicked voice mirrors the panic in his eyes. Too worried over Ronan’s words, Adam never registers the way Ronan’s eyes flicker briefly to his lips or how Ronan's fingers tighten into Adam’s skin before letting go. 

"Of course not. Because you know, I'm the best as they come." A wicked smile paints Ronan’s mouth and the relief Adam feels washes over him. His panic retreating further back. 

Ronan leans in closer to Adam before he telling him, "Two of my other friends are actually here." Ronan lifts a hand to shield his eyes from the sun, scouring the parade of cars. Adam takes the opportunity to admire Ronan’s profile.

Ronan may be Irish as he said but he was nothing short of sculpted by Irish God's, who had taken a vacation to Greece and took inspiration to craft Ronan into one holy piece of irresistible, untouchable work of art. 

"There!" Ronan shouts, dropping his hand from his face. "That orange mess known non other than The Pig".

Adam follows the line of Ronan’s hand until he catches sight of the orange camero. 73' if he wasn't mistaken. The green decorations littered all over it made it almost unbearable to look at it for very long. As the car crept closer, a boy stuck his head out the drivers side, gold wire rimmed glasses and hair so meticulously combed into the epitome of prep school, scholarly A+ student. The boy caught sight of Ronan, an easy going smile aimed at them. 

"Heya Ronan!" the boy waved casually. His eyes falling on Adam, "Hi there! The name’s Gansey!" 

"Adam!" He shouted back. Gansey noded cheerfully to him. Adam could tell instantly that Gansey was one of those enigmatic people that you wanted in your life. He had only just introduced himself and Adam could already feel it like electric sparks in his nervous system, lighting up his awareness.

"Where's Sargent?" Ronan asked. The two were now walking alongside the camero to keep the conversation flowing.

A small familiar head popped out from across the passenger seat, greeting the boys. "Right here!" 

Adam couldn't quite see her face but something about the way she spoke sounded familiar. Something like remembering a dream when you'd thought you'd forgotten it. It took Adam a minute to realize their conversation had turned in his direction. Shaking the eerie feeling from his mind, Adam hears the girl repeat.

"Hi Adam, I hear you're the life saver for Ronan over Valentine's Day. He'd have been screwe-.... Oh my God. No way." the girls voice takes on a new tone and the next thing Adam sees is the girl clambering out of the orange camero. Her green skirt flaring out, shamrock stockings and shamrock crown woven through her hair as she runs up to Adam. 

"Keep on Gansey! I have something I have to talk to these two about!" Blue tells him.

Gansey’s two finger salute to them all is more effortless than Adam has ever been able to accomplish in his life. Part of him envies the boy and the other part wants the boy to teach him how to be as effortless as that. 

"I know you. I KNOW you." The girls erratic behavior is slightly worrying but she's attractive in a way Adam can't help but to appreciate. That is until he remembers Ronan, the boy that invited him out. Then he feels guilty. 

"Oh course you know him Sargent. I told you how he helped me with Opals gifts." Ronan rolls his eyes at her.

"No!" She's frantic.Giddy even. "No I know you from before that."

Adam looks at her a little more closely, trying to place her but not finding the connecting link to be able to. 

"YOU were our Valentine's Day reading! You're also the reason I had to explain to Opal about Valentine's Day!" Blue clapped happily, delirious with such a coincidence. 

"You have got to be shitting me. You're telling me Adam here was the whole reason for Opal's love chain?" 

"Yes!! Wow..what luck is this. Adam, what did they tell you during your reading? I have a feeling this may not be as ironic as it seems. Knowing my family.." 

Blushing, Adam declined to answer the girls question but it surely did make sense why Opal ran up to him, maybe she had seen him the day he'd stopped for the reading.

Blue, standing there watching him blush embarrassingly must have taken the hint that now would probably not be a good time to talk about this, excused herself.  
"Okay, okay, another time then. But you better promise! I expect to see your face around more often now!" She waggled her brows at him mischievously. Adam couldn't help but to turn his face away in laughter. The way this girl moved reminded him of some kind of spirited little woodland sprite, looking for trouble. 

"Make it happen Lynch!" She tells Ronan before squeeling, Ronan chasing her off with an attempted boot to her shamrocked behind.

  


Adam chuckles at the two. Until Ronan turns back around after chasing off Blue.

"And just what are you laughing at Parrish?" Ronan turns his merciless pursuit to Adam.

"She likes me doesn't she?" Adam asks Ronan. "She wants me around because she likes me."

"I wouldn't linger too long on that thought, Parrish.” Ronan speaks, closing the space left between them.

When Ronan's within a few feet of him, Adam pushes himself with what he says next.  
"You're not the only one allowed to like me, you shit." Adam bites his lip. Had he really just said that to Ronan out like. Like outside his mind and into the air actual air between them?

Adam realized the answer was yes as he saw Ronan stop in his tracks, an unbelievable look crossing his face.

" Is that so?" Ronan voice challenged him. Daring him to come out and play. Stepping the last few feet from him, Ronan was possibly the closest he’d been yet.

"Maybe I'm not the only one for that, true. But I'd sure as hell liked to be the only one you’d like to do this." 

Closing the inches of space left, Ronan pulls at Adam's waist, a tight grip pulling him closer. His other hand curving around Adam's head, twisting into his hair. Adam feels the briefest twitch of hesitation in Ronan's hand before it's gone and Ronan's lips collide like a handful of feathers onto his lips.

It's a startling moment, one that Adam thinks he must be dreaming, but dreams never felt this real. He often wished he felt awake when his eyes were open. But this was the epitome of dreaming with his eyes open. Ronan's firm grasp around his waist, Ronan's mouth, hot but unsure on his. The taste of flowers blossoming on his tongue. If taste had a color, then this was would be the most exquisite shade of blue. Blue like a sky at dusk, the color of a baby bird. Fragile, seeing the world for the very first time. Full of life and opportunity. Possibility. 

Adam could pass out but instead he slides his fingers up Ronan’s shirt, up to his throat, returning Ronan's kiss. Wishing it would last just a few minutes more, and a few more hours after that but fearing he’d pass out if it did.

When the moment begins to slow, Ronan is the first to break away. Carefully untangling his grip on Adam but not stepping away.

"...what did those women say during your reading?" Ronan whispers, his breath coming out slow. His forehead pressing against Adam's, eyes closed.  
Adam keeps his eyes open, he won’t let himself close out this moment, he can’t let it escape him. He needs to be present. Soaking up every little detail.

"They said..." Adam stops as he brings his hand to the sharp edge of Ronan's cheek, unable to resist. His fingers lightly grazing the bone beneath the skin.

Ronan sighs as if he was breaking. And the sound fills Adam with an indescribable number of heavily weighted emotions.

Tracing the somewhat smudged 4 leaf clover that had somehow maintained it's glittery exterior, Adam turned his gaze back to Ronan's eyes.

"They said luck would find me." Adam tells him.

A rough laugh escaped Ronan's lips. " Yeah, some luck." Ronan’s eyes were focused on the ground, but his palm flat against the shamrock on Adam's shirt.

Adam lifts Ronan's hand from his chest, turning his wrist close to his face before placing a tender kiss to the soft skin.

"The best luck." Adam's unsteady voice leaves his lips. His confidence wavering.

By the look on Ronan's face, Adam isn't sure if he should have said as much as he did and done what he just had. Ronan had this ability to block out any expression of emotion on his face when he wanted and the uncertainty of not knowing the feelings beneath that exterior made Adam's nervousness bloom tenfold.

"You're my very own lucky charm." Adam teases, breaking the tension.

"Then I suppose you're after me lucky charms then?" Ronan's imitation of the classic cereal tagline was ridiculous but somehow so fitting, especially laced with all sorts of heavy insinuations.

"We'll see Lynch." Adam wiggles his brows, a smile curling from his lips, reaching for Ronan and pulling him back into another kiss that had him seeing every color of the rainbow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me. I feel like this is not how I wanted it to turn out to be. Also I've been pretty sick lately. YUCK! But am doing the best I can! This is merely for fun so if you see any errors, please over look them and try to enjoy anyway! Comments are always appreciated and welcome! Thanks guys! I hope you all have a great weekend!


End file.
